


Pagando el precio.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: No tengo control, Steven is Gamora
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: Un alma por otra...
Relationships: Amethyst/Steven Universe
Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858345
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Pagando el precio.

Para este punto no deberías sorprenderte. Deberías habértelo esperado. Tú sabías que algo así pasaría, hacía algunos años atrás. Tú mismo lo sospechaste, aunque fuera por tan solo unos eternos instantes.

_¿Entonces por qué tu corazón agoniza tanto?_

Retrocedes un paso, con la garganta seca y el latido de tu corazón desenfrenado en tus oídos. Tus ojos miran a todos lados en un intento de dar sentido a lo que pasaba, la sangre salió de nariz y saboreaste aquel sabor a metal que te hizo saber que todo era verdad, llegando a aquella horrible conclusión.

-Esto no es amor.- Dices sintiendo tu gema palpitar contra tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo temblando ante aquella horrible verdad.

_Como una daga retorciéndose en tu pecho, irónicamente esa verdad puede ser lo único que te salve._

Las Diamantes te miran con ojos tristes, no son con quienes hacía unas horas atrás habías peleado. Ni siquiera eran las mismas de la que te habías burlado momentos antes, cuando le habías dicho que, tu madre _nunca_ volvería. Porque era simplemente imposible que ellas la hubieran amado luego de todo lo que la hicieron pasar. Fuiste cruel y lo sabes, pero el dolor de la traición te hizo reaccionar de aquella manera.

_Pero eres un híbrido._

_¿No deberías saberlo ya?_

_Cosas buenas no te suceden sin ningún costo_

Pero las gemas frente a ti, con los hombros caídos y expresión cansada es nada más ni nada menos que las matriarcas del Homeworld, aquellas que amaban con locura a su hermana, al parecer hasta el punto de ver el universo arder en llamas solo por ella. Aquellas que, supuestamente, te amaban a ti.

_Pero nunca fuiste suficiente, ¿verdad?_

_Por qué no eres, Pink Diamond_

-Perdóname, Steven. – Murmura White suavemente, con un desconsuelo que viene del alma y que provoca que tu propio corazón se encoja con dolor.

Los recuerdos de la pelea siguen frescos en tu mente. Tus huesos duelen ante el recordatorio, y tu mente cruelmente te mostraba lo ocurrido una y otra vez.

_Si por lástima o por miedo, es algo que ya no quieres averiguar_

Blue a su lado solloza y sus lágrimas azules caen al suelo mientras que Yellow se ve destrozada, una imagen diferente a la diamante orgullosa que siempre viste.

Intentas tragar, pero el nudo en la garganta lo hace imposible. Inhalas temblorosamente, y en un vano intento por despejar las lágrimas que nublan tu vista parpadeas repetidas veces, pero algunas ya han logrado escaparse. La miras a los ojos, y solo puedes atinar a musitar un silencioso…

- _¿Por qué?-_

_La misma pregunta que te has hecho desde que supiste de la razón de la ausencia de tu madre._

_Esa que hasta el día de hoy jamás ha tenido una respuesta._

_Ves los labios de Yellow moverse, pero no la escuchas._

_Tú sabes la razón. Tiene nombre y apellido después de todo te llamaban así antes…_

_Por tu madre…_

_Pink Diamond._

–Todo ha sido por ella.- Responde Yellow tras unos segundos, su voz rota y sus ojos mirando hacia el piso, sus hombros caídos

Recuerdas la electricidad que ella te lanzo para así hacerte daño. El dolor que todo tu cuerpo sintió era algo que aun podías sentir aun cuando ya no estaba atacándote.

Muerdes tu labio inferior, sintiéndolo temblar así como tus manos. Tu gema parpadeaba y ardía contra ti, tu cuerpo se siente pesado y repentinamente se siente más como una prisión que no te permite moverte.

La montaña en la que se encuentran vibra con toda la magia acumulada por años, una magia que te cala hasta las entrañas y choca violentamente con la de tu gema. Es casi como tener lava en las venas y acero en los huesos, y aún con tu escudo frente a ti te sientes espantosamente vulnerable.

_Es doloroso._

_Pero no tanto como la horrible pesadilla que estás viviendo en estos momentos._

\- Todo lo que hemos hecho… – Continua White, sin prestarte mucha atención, ensimismada en su propio mundo –… no ha sido más que para arreglar las cosas. Para traerla de vuelta a nuestras vidas….para volver a ser una familia, Steven.-

Aprietas los labios y niegas con la cabeza. Esas malditas palabras se sienten más como una apuñalada que como un consuelo. Hace rato que todo dejó de sentirse como algo real.

_Hoy, a tus oídos, se escuchan más como una excusa._

-Pero…no está bien. – Dices, de forma tan patética, que en cualquier otra ocasión hubieras sentido una vergüenza profunda, porque un Diamante nunca habla de forma patética.

_Pero la desesperación que te carcome por dentro es mucho más grande._

_Ya no te puede importar menos si suenas digno o no._

_El titulo Diamante perdió su significado cuando la máscara cayó por fin, de todas maneras._

Blue cierra los ojos con fuerza y niega desesperadamente. Cuando vuelve su mirada a ti, tienes una espantosa necesidad de salir corriendo.

– No lo entiendes, Steven. Con tu gema podremos traer a Pink devuelta. Es la única opción que hay. – Se justifica con toda la seguridad del mundo, y si no fuera porque conoces la otra parte de la historia, quizá le hubieras creído.

Tu cuerpo tiembla ante la idea de volver a sentir su aura donde ella te hizo sentir su dolor como si fuera tuyo.

-Pero…-

-¡¿Por qué no puedes comprenderlo?! – Exclama Yellow casi con histeria, provocando que dieras un brinco y lo miraras exaltado, tu cuerpo tenso y listo para pelear de ser necesario.

–¡Lo hacemos por ti! ¡Por tu madre! ¡Por nosotros!- Le secundo White enojada, su rostro rojo y sus ojos grises viéndote con ganas de acabar contigo.

Retrocedes un par de pasos, sin ser capaz de apartar tu vista de ellas. Nunca pensaste que volverías a ver a Yellow perder la compostura de ese modo, sus ojos casi enloquecidos te causaban escalofríos, pero ese brillo de determinación al posar su vista en tu gema….

Drásticamente su postura cambia, posándose firme con los hombros hacia atrás y la cabeza en alto, sus manos tras su espalda y sus ojos, fríos y calculadores, mirándote de esa forma que te hacía sentir como si fuerzas mugre en su zapato. Tus vellos se erizan, y contra tu voluntad descubres tus dientes y un gruñido gutural te brota desde lo más profundo de tu ser.

_¿Cómo han llegado a este punto?_

_¿Dónde te sientes tan en peligro de solo estar en su presencia, y tus instintos te gritan alejarte de ellas?_

_¿Cuándo tu amor se volvió terror?_

_-_ Sera mejor que cooperes, Steven. – Ordena con imponencia, estirando su mano.

_El recuerdo de como intento tomar el control de tu mente llega, el dolor de sentirla entrar allí a la fuerza y que tuviste que casi romper el diamante en su frente es algo que aún se siente fresco._

Colocas tu escudo cubriendo tu gema, tu camisa se había roto en medio de la pelea dejándola al descubierto, aun con tu escudo como protección te sientes desnudo frente a ellas; y niegas con la cabeza.

-Tú sabes lo que pasará si me quitas mi gema, White. – Retrocedes un paso más – Él te lo mostró- Tratas de persuadirla, recordándole lo que tu lado gema es capaz de hacer si es separado de tu lado humano.

_El no sentir tu lado gema te hace sentir espantosamente vulnerable._

Había sido la única manera de asegurar su bienestar. Un último recurso, una medida desesperada para que el poder de un Diamante no cayera en manos equivocadas. Las chicas habían estado renuentes, porque solo había una forma de quitar tu gema sin tener que enfrentar a tu mitad diamante, pero habían visto lo que otras razas eran capaces de hacer. Ya no podían seguir tomando riesgos.

_"Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, Steven. Siempre encontramos la manera de salir de cualquier situación después de todo"Te sonrió Amatista de esa manera tan deslumbrante que te dejaba embelesado._

_Y tú, como fiel compañero, le habías creído._

_¿Qué no entiendes, Steven, que la suerte simplemente no está de tu lado?_

-Entonces te sugiero que le digas que coopere. – Vuelve a su posición inicial, y te mira con dureza.

– No dudaré en hacer lo necesario para obtenerlo, Star- Steven- Un jadeo sale de tu boca al escuchar cómo estaba por llamarte por el apodo de tu madre.

-Es mejor que no compliques las cosas.- Te dice Blue, todo rastro de lágrimas se ha ido y ahora te ve de forma fría.

El aliento se te escapa, y unas inmensas ganas de llorar te asaltan sin previo aviso. Nunca imaginaste sentir semejante dolor, es muy diferente a cuando creíste que Lars había muerto, totalmente distinto a cuando supiste porque no tenías una mamá como los otros niños. Te parte el alma y te deja sin energías, tu corazón agoniza y parece ser estrujado por una mano invisible.

_Si para hacerte sufrir o evitar que se cayera a pedazos, no estás muy seguro._

Jadeas en un vano intento de meter oxígeno a tus pulmones, las lágrimas queman tus mejillas y no puedes pensar con claridad. Aquí están las diamantes, tu familia justo enfrente de ti, diciéndote que no dudará en matarte para conseguir lo que quiere.

_Un sacrificio de un ser amado, para obtener lo que tanto quieres._

_Un alma por otra._

¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que eres plenamente consciente, que de ser cualquier otro tipo de circunstancias, cualquier otro tipo de situación, con gusto darías tu vida para traer de vuelta a tu madre. Sin quejas, sin titubeos. Te habrías lanzado tú mismo al vacío de ser necesario.

_Todo con tal de devolverle al universo el brillo y calidez de su sonrisa._

¿Pero esa es la cosa, no? Este no es un mundo paralelo donde eres Steven el humano. No, eres Steven, el hijo de Diamante Rosa; eres un Cristal Gem el protector de la Tierra. Como tal, conoces las historias de lo que le paso a cada planeta que las diamantes colonizaron para expandir su imperio, conoces las consecuencias de lo que ellas quieren hacer, y conoces los riesgos de lo que ocurriría por el desbalance del universo.

_"Perla te observaba con una sabiduría que solo se obtenía con los siglos, sus ojos azul cielo te ven con cariño. Y tú siendo un simple niño que no entendía le sonreíste._

_-El universo tiene un balance, Steven. Por mucho que quieras algo, por mucho que lo desees tienes que pagar un precio por aquello que tanto quieres. Y a veces, este es demasiado alto.- Te dijo con expresión melancólica viéndote a ti, no lo habías comprendido en aquel entonces. Pero tu fuiste el precio que tu madre tuvo que pagar para que tu existieras."_

_Conoces lo que es el egoísmo._

_.Sabes que eres egoísta._

_Pero tu egoísmo nunca podrá llegar a tales alcances._

Niegas fervientemente con la cabeza. – No lo hagan… – Suplicas, antes de endurecer la mirada y dejar escapar un siseo, mirándolas furioso. – ¡No se los permitiré!

White tuerce una mueca y comienza a acercarse con paso firme. – Entonces no me dejas otra opción.-

Gruñes con fiereza, moviéndote en una pose defensiva. Entonces se detienen, mirándote con el ceño fruncido. Esa mirada reprobatoria a la que de alguna forma totalmente enfermiza la sientes tan familiar.

_Hoy más que nunca duele._

_Porque hasta por no dar tu vida ellas se sienten decepcionadas._

Si fue así como vieron a tu madre durante tantos años, entonces ahora puedes comprender mejor porqué tu mamá se alejó de ellas.

-Las gemas corruptas nunca fueron los monstruos. Fueron ustedes! – Escupes con voz temblorosa, pero el veneno…el _disgusto_ por quienes ensucian la memoria de tu madre, se destila por cada palabra. Por primera vez en tu vida, confrontaste a las diamantes sin rodeos ni titubeos. _Ya era hora de terminar con esto_ –. Y están muy equivocadas si crees que permitiré que sigan con esta locura.-

-Steven…-

- **_AARHG!-_**

Tu mano se envuelve en cristales rosados, la energía crujiendo y acalambrándote el cuerpo. Tu corazón late desbocadamente, y tu lado humano te grita tus miedos, tus inseguridades, tus _'¡No quiero morir!'_ y _'¡Debemos volver con las chicas!',_ pero no es difícil callarla y arrojarla nuevamente hasta el fondo de tu mente. No puedes titubear en este momento, aún con el terror amenazando con paralizarte, pues sabes que es la última opción que te queda.

_Está en tu poder detener a las diamantes de jugar a ser Dios._

_Las Diamantes quienes han lastimado a tantas personas._

_Esas gemas que son tu familia._

_Nunca hubo nada qué considerar._

Aprietas los dientes y te das la vuelta, ruegas por tus amigos, por Amatista y por tu familia. Ruegas porque algún día te perdonen y no se culpen de la decisión que has tomado en estas circunstancias tan terribles. Estás entre la espada y la pared; entra una barrera mágica, _monstruos_ y un precipicio que acabará con tu vida.

_Y con la realidad tal y como la conocen._

Cierras los ojos, _"perdónenme"_ piensas en tus últimos momentos, y sin más juntas todas las fuerzas por donde no hay para llevar tu mano hasta tu pecho, y esperas con cruel anticipación a sentir los cristales atravesándolo, tu corazón explotar en sangre mientras tu pecho sangraba ante tal letal herida, quizá hasta sentir como tus pulmones se llenan de tu sangre ahogándote en ella. No lo sabes, tu imaginación nunca se ha atrevido a explorar todos los posibles resultados de utilizar tus cristales en una persona.

Pero no sientes nada, y cuando abres los ojos solo puedes observar anonado cómo tus cristales se rompen como si nada a la vez que caen al suelo. Tu cuerpo se siente más pesado y cada célula de tu cuerpo vibra con la magia ajena de la montaña. Inspiras abruptamente, agrandando los ojos.

_Oh._

Dejas caer tu mano inerte a tu costado, mirando el piso mientras una sensación fría te cala desde la punta del cabello hasta la uña del pie. Tus sentidos se adormecen, el mundo deja de girar, y una decepción aplastante amenaza con quebrarte.

_Fallaste..._

Cuando más lo necesitabas _._ Fallaste.

_Un híbrido, Steven. ¿Por qué esperarías algo diferente?_

_Nunca se debe esperar nada de uno._

No te moviste cuando sentiste la presencia de las diamantes a tu espalda. Más grande y más temible que cualquier supervillano jamás podría tener. La diferencia entre tu madre y ellas, es que las últimas no necesitan de superpoderes para infligir miedo en las personas. Sus sombras cubren sin esfuerzo alguno a cualquier otro, y opaca todo resplandor que no les agrade. Su mirada congela a cualquier idiota que se crea capaz de superarlas, y no necesitan de sus filosas palabras para hacerte sentir como la peor escoria del mundo.

_Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes._

_Por eso siempre te negaste a ser un Diamante._

_No es solo negación._

_Sino que las diamantes infligían un terror absoluto que ninguna raza en la galaxia jamás podría lograr._

_Y eso las hacía mucho más temible que cualquiera._

-Perdóname, Steven. – Musita White en tono solemne, casi con _cansancio._ Contienes la risa histérica que te urge salir de la garganta. Porque es demasiado cruel, esto que está sucediendo. Porque es inaudito y estúpido y tan, tan _injusto..._ Porque esto simplemente _no podía estar pasando._

-Pero cuando Pink vuelva de nuevo, lo arreglaré todo. _Lo prometo.-_

El alma se te va hasta los pies, tu corazón deteniéndose al sentir la fuerte mano de Yellow cerrarse sobre tu muñeca, tirando de ti como si de un muñeco te tratases.

_No es muy alejado de lo que en verdad eras para ellas._

**_Ahora lo entiendes._ **

Intentas liberarte, Dios y cualquier deidad existente sabe que sí. Jalaste, golpeaste, pataleaste e incluso enterraste tus uñas en el brazo de Yellow, pero nunca te suelta de su agarre. Y tú no tienes las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

_Nunca lo has podido hacer._

Para este punto, sientes el latir de tu corazón más fuerte que nunca, golpeándote dolorosamente el pecho mientras el cuerpo te tiembla y tu desesperación consume todo pensamiento racional.

_Eres su familia, por Dios,¿Cómo pueden hacerte esto?_

-No lo hagas. ¡No lo hagas!-

Tus ruegos nunca son escuchados. Una diamante no escucha lo que no quiere oír. Puedes ver por un momento como Blue te ve destruida, pero ya es muy tarde. Aprieta los dientes, y con un tirón más avienta tu cuerpo hasta el acantilado, un vacío se forma en tu estómago y el mundo, una vez más, se congela para dejarte ver el rostro arrepentido de tu aquellas a quienes viste como familia.

_Pero el arrepentimiento ya no te salvará del final._

Qué curioso. Recuerdas ese dicho, que cuando vas a morir, tu vida pasa como cinta de película frente a tus ojos. Los buenos, los malos, los divertidos y los tristes momentos. Todo por lo que alguna vez pasaste y que te han formado a cómo eres en este momento.

Pero eso no sucede. No hay recuerdos de la calidez de los ojos de Perla, ni de aquella sonrisa o su risa tintineante que solo te dedicaba a ti. No hay recuerdos de una vida llena de aventuras, tocando música con tu padre, jugando a las luchas con Amatista o sintiendo la calidez y seguridad en los brazos de Garnet.

No hay recuerdos de amigos, de momentos divertidos que te llenan de ese sentimiento de pertenencia que nunca habías sentido antes.

No hay recuerdos de miradas tranquilas ni combates cuerpo a cuerpo que te subían la adrenalina, ni comidas prohibidas acompañado de risas discretas y ser teletransportado a un mundo lleno de magia y familiares.

No hay recuerdos de nuevas gemas uniéndose al equipo y cuidándote las espaldas cuando más lo necesitas.

No hay recuerdos de una sonrisa arrogante y entrenamientos duros acompañados de un _"No te reprimas!"_ acompañado de una mirada llena de orgullo en ojos naranjas.

No hay recuerdos de aquel chico espacial que desde el espacio se esfuerza por ayudarte, y que se vuelve lo más parecido a un hermano que jamás has tenido.

No hay recuerdos de enormes ojos cafés que se abrieron para ofrecerte a llevarte a lugares nunca antes visto dándote una deliciosa sensación a libertad, ni pequeñas patitas acariciando tu cabello, o el ronroneo satisfecho en un día de lluvia donde solo podías acurrucarte con ambos felinos sintiéndote en paz.

Ni siquiera hay recuerdos de una sonrisa arrogante y risas que no pensaste nunca escuchar junto con ojos verdes que te hablaban de avances tecnológicos únicos en su planeta y un _'¡Clod!'_ dicho con cariño.

No hay memorias de cabello lila sedoso y de ojos violetas que te veían con un amor del que jamás pudiste sentir, ya no hay sonrisas retadoras ante un reto. Ni palabras dulces que te hacen sentir que está bien ser quien eres.

No hay recuerdos de ese amor incondicional ni las miles de mariposas que sientes en el estómago de solo verla.

No hay recuerdos de aquella ninfa de agua que te sonreía y mostraba la belleza en las profundidades del mar.

No hay recuerdos de Blue cantando contigo y los guijarros como compañía en su cámara de extracción, ni cuando disfruto su primera película contigo.

No hay memorias de Yellow riéndose de tus chistes hasta que se le salen las lágrimas tampoco puedes ver cuando vio a su corte fue liberada y la expresión aliviada de ella..

No hay recuerdos de ver a White mejorando y entender que está bien ser imperfecta, ni de sus sonrojos ante tus halagos o su actitud infantil cuando le decías aquel No que jamás le habían dicho.

No hay recuerdos de tu padre ayudándote a entrar a aquel mundo desconocido del que tu parte humana era parte, no puedes ver a aquel hombre que te enseño a tocar tu ukelele.

Ni siquiera hay recuerdos de aquella gema rosada que podía estirarse hasta puntos imposibles, ni de juegos que te hacían sentir como un niño otra vez. O de sonrisas llenas de aprecio ni de ojos rosados que brillaban cada vez que la visitabas.

No hay recuerdos de aquel sentimiento de paz al ver aquella guerra imposible por fin terminada. Ni de aquel sentimiento de amor incondicional que tu familia te hacía sentir.

No. Lo único que hay es la figura de las diamantes alejarse más y más, el viento golpeando violentamente tu espalda y el miedo, la traición y el desconsuelo consumir cada fibra de lo que queda de tu corazón roto.

No es cierto. _No podía ser cierto…_

Estiras la mano, intentando alcanzar a esas gemas que solían ser parte de tu mundo, a quienes intentaste complacer en cualquier aspecto y por quienes soportabas ser llamado por un nombre que ya no era tuyo. Ellas quienes eran tu familia, que las amabas y que tu pensabas que te amaban.

_Como duele, estar equivocado,_

-¡CHICAA _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS!-_

**_Oh, Steven. Debiste saber, que de tener que escoger entre la familia y la ambición,tú siempre terminarías perdiendo._ **

Arriba, en el borde del acantilado, Yellow, White y Blue miraban con mórbida fascinación cómo Steven cae, cae y _cae_ hasta que…

Cierra los ojos, gruesas lágrimas escapando de los ojos de Blue, recorriendo sus descubiertas mejillas con lentitud White solo podía apartar la mirada del acantilado mientras que Yellow temblaba a la vez que tapaba su boca con la misma mano con la que lanzo a Steven.

Su corazón le duele y un sentimiento de arrepentimiento y _culpa_ amenaza con ahogarlo a la matriarca suprema. La antigua Perla de Pink, a su lado, se mantiene en un estoico silencio, mirándola impasible detrás de ella las Perlas de Yellow y Blue en silencio. Puede sentir el resentimiento salir por cada poro de su pequeño cuerpo dirigido hacía ellas.

Pero ya es tarde. Ha hecho lo que tenía qué hacerse. ¿Y qué más da? Al final de todo, una vez cumplido su cometido, todo volverá a ser como antes.

 _-Lo arreglaré. Juro que arreglaré todo esto.-_ Pensó la albina sintiendo el peso de sus acciones en sus hombros de forma casi insoportable.

Abajo, en un círculo hecho por símbolos y runas antiguas, el cuerpo sin vida de Steven Universe yace inerte justo en medio, ríos de sangre poco a poco creciendo hasta volverse un charco y caer entre las grietas que forman las runas. Se tiñen de rojo, y la tierra vibra mientras los símbolos brillan de forma enceguecedora. La gema en su vientre parpadea y zumba con energía, hasta que en destellos de electricidad, el diamante rosado se separaba del híbrido dejando ver el destrozado cuerpo del hijo de Diamante Rosa.

La gema brilla en el aire, una forma física se revela para después pasar a otras más y terminar en la que había aparecido en un inicio, cuando por fin la regeneración termina Diamante Rosa cae al suelo en un ruido sordo. Desorientada y completamente exhausta, su forma física tiembla y siente su magia vibra con furia y chocar con magia ajena que…

 _...que ella conoce perfectamente_.

Abriendo los ojos con espanto mira horrorizada aquel lugar que repudiaba con toda su alma. Aquel que fue diseñado específicamente para recuperar a aquellos seres amados que han muerto, cuando la avaricia y crueldad del mundo habían encontrado una forma de recuperar sus almas usando magia antigua en los tiempos más oscuros de la humanidad.

Y si estaba aquí entonces…

Voltea abruptamente, el horror carcomiendo su corazón y algo parecido a la negación inundando su mente. Porque allá, a unos cuantos metros de ella, su hijo yace con sus miembros torcidos en posiciones que _no d_ eberían ser posibles. Caminando torpemente sintiendo sus extremidades entumecidas va hacía su hijo hasta quedar a tan solo dos pasos de él; su piel cada vez se torna más pálida, su pecho alarmantemente quieto, y sus rizos negros estaban pegados a su piel que estaba teñida de escarlata.

Temblorosamente posa una mano en su mejilla, y comienza a moverlo en un intento por despertarlo.

–¿Steven? Vamos, cariño, tenemos que salir de aquí. – No hay respuesta, y su angustia comienza a tornarse en un profundo pavor. – ¡Steven, despierta, hablo en serio! – Toma sus hombros y comienza a sacudirlo con delicadeza intentando que abriera los ojos, pero al final solo termina recibiendo el silencio ensordecedor como única respuesta.

El oxígeno se vuelve imposible de obtener, y su corazón retumba en sus oídos como siempre lo hace cuando está en este endemoniado lugar. No puede darse por vencida, sin embargo; se niega _rotundamente_ a aceptar que Steven…que su bebé está…

" _Él no…Él no…."_

Vuelve a tomar el rostro del pelinegro, esta vez sintiendo la frialdad antinatural que tenía y con todas las fuerzas que le quedan.

–Anda, Steven, las chicas nos….estan…esperando- _¡AH!_

Las fuerzas la abandonan, y la cabeza de Steven cae inerte una vez más al suelo. Pink cae de rodillas derrotada frente al cuerpo inerte de su hijo, lágrimas llenando sus ojos rosas en forma de rombos hasta que, con todo el pesar de su corazón, se acerca y abraza el cadáver hasta que su mejilla toca la de su hijo, restregando su rostro contra la fría piel.

-Por favor, mi niño… – Suplica con un hilo de voz, lágrimas cayendo silenciosamente por sus mejillas hasta llegar a la cara del niño, un sollozo sacudiendo su cuerpo. –… _no me dejes.-_

No hay respuesta, sin embargo, y eso le parte aún más el alma, porque no hay forma de negar esto. Su hijo está muerto, _ha perdido a uno más,_ y nuevamente fue incapaz de hacer algo.

Pero lo más doloroso de esto, era saber que su hijo murió no porque su cuerpo lo rechazo. Si no porque no pudo protegerlo

Los sollozos pronto se convierten en aullidos lastimeros, cada uno más desgarrador que el anterior, llegando hasta el alma de cualquiera que lo escuchara, obligándolos a lamentarse y llorar con ella, los lamentos de la diamante llegan a un punto que hace retumbar el suelo al punto de agrietarlo. Los destellos de las runas se vuelven más cálidos, su luz más suave, el diamante resplandece y la forma física de Pink se desvanece para comenzar a flotar lentamente hacia arriba.

La mano extendida de White lo recibe, y el diamante rosado se posa en su palma, dando un último destello, brillando en tonalidad casi blanca.

_Pink Diamond desaparece._

_Pero sus lamentos continúan escuchándose por toda la montaña…_

La diamante albina se muerde el labio inferior, sintiendo la gema quemándole la palma y su magia entumecerle el brazo. No está contenta, y los lamentos de su hermana retumban en su cabeza de forma agonizante. Perla, a su lado, la mira con frialdad, sin molestarse en ocultar las pequeñas lágrimas que ruedan por su rostro.

–¿Qué hará ahora, _mi diamante?-_

La matriarca mayor exhala temblorosamente, volteando puede ver como Blue se veía peor que cuando pensó que Pink había sido destruida y Yellow lloraba con una mirada que no podría olvidar, guardando el diamante entre su ropa suspiro, no teniendo el coraje para ver a su hermana todavía. No con la muerte de Steven tan reciente.

_Si es posible, el diamante parece arder ante aquel pensamiento._

-Ahora vamos al Homeworld. Tenemos mucho que hacer para volver a presentar a Pink – Anuncia tan firme como puede, y endureciendo su mirada, recobra la compostura y se da la media vuelta, alejándose de lo que ahora es la tumba de su sobrino.

No tiene caso mirar atrás. Cambiarán las cosas. De una forma u otra. Y al final todo volverá a hacer como antes.

**_Tiene que hacerlo._ **

Se detiene unos instantes, mirando ligeramente sobre su hombro. Una última y solitaria lágrima abandona su ojo, cayendo al suelo silenciosamente.

" _Perdóname, Steven."_

Retoma el paso, marchándose de ahí.

Volleyball mira a la diamante alejarse, apretando los labios, y sintiéndose una vez impotente para hacer algo. Con un suspiro de derrota, sigue a su líder con el corazón lleno de tristeza; por Steven, por su antigua diamante, cuyos aullidos lastimeros no puede sacar ni de su cabeza ni de su corazón.

Por las diamantes, también. Porque pronto descubrirán que no importa cuánto poder obtengan, una vez sacrificada una vida en las runas antiguas, ésta jamás será recuperada.

Era el sacrificio por un poder inimaginable. La condición para obtener uno de los poderes más codiciados del mundo. Si el ser amado que realizó el sacrifico está dispuesto a vivir con el eterno arrepentimiento y la culpa por el resto de su vida, entonces soportará el peso que lentamente se alimentará de su alma.

_Ese era el precio por recuperar a Pink Diamond._

_Porque si rompes algo que le pertenece al universo, este se asegurara de que lo repongas tarde o temprano._

_Un alma por otra…_

* * *

Lejos de ahí, Amatista se desgarraba la garganta con un grito desolador, agonizando ante el vacío que la muerte de Steven dejó en ella.


End file.
